Unexpected love
by Aibo-chan
Summary: Sumi is struggling to find love in many places, but when he finds someone who comes to practically adore him how will he take it? A/N:By the way if you guys have any feedback when you read this be sure to pm me. I am always looking for ways to improve.
1. Chapter 1

What to do when one has a broken heart? I guess Misaki is the lucky one. One who has someone special. I guess I will never find out that type of majestic happiness,will I? He sits there and tells me that there's nothing going on between him and Usagi,but there is. On Halloween I invited him over for a "little test" and yeah their bond is as strong as ever. Misaki is so nieve. It's another Valentines day alone and I'm stuck here! Hmph...I wonder how many people are out tonight?

I wouldn't be surprised if everyone was on a date,but me. I was sitting on the floor drinking a much alcohol as possible and looks like I'm shit out of luck because I just sucked the last beer bottle dry. Screw it tonight I am going out and luckily my father left one of his cars here so now I can sneak out and drive into town! I mean I'm just buzzed anyways I'm not fully drunk...honest!

I crawled over to the long marble table trying to feel around for my father's car keys. I didn't have much success because of my drunken double vision. All of a sudden I heard my front door unlock. Somehow in the pit of my stomach I had a funny feeling. A feeling I have never felt before. Maybe its the alcohol getting to me. My father walked in with a tall man that had black hair and glasses.

His skin glowed a little,or maybe it was just my drunk eye sight playing tricks on me. His voice was smooth and deep. I wanted to go my drunk ass upstairs,but his voice kept on lingering back in its choke hold. My father called to me, " Sumi,meet Usami Haruhiko we are now business partners!" I didn't say anything. I finally got a hold of the car keys and hopped into my father's car.

Without looking back I accidently put the car in reverse and smashed into something. If I were to look back at what I had just done I would have felt even worse,so I didn't. My father and his new business partner rushed out. Haruhiko waved his fist at me, "Why you little shit a perfectly good car gone to waste!" I stepped back. I was as scared as ever, "Sorry,I'm so sorry,how much was it?"

Haruhiko flared his nostrils at me, "More than your damn allowance kid!" My father stepped in, "Oh don't you worry,I'll find a way for him to pay you back in full!" Oh dear god what was he about to do? I prepared for the worst. "Sumi,for now on you are going to be helping around Haruhiko's house you are to go there everyday from now on and you are to do whatever he requests,got that?"

My face heated up. I had gotten that funny feeling again. It was as if their was a soccer tournament in the pit of my stomach and nobody I mean NOBODY forgot their cleats. "B-But father I'm pretty sure a guy like him already has maids and butlers! Haruhiko smirked at me, "I like your idea,Sumi you shall start tomorrow!" I don't know why,maybe this is the wrong time to think this,but when he smirked at me I got butterflies. What is up with that guy? The next dayschool was hell.

I woke up with a huge hangover and Kamijou sensei was yelling his ass off at me the whole time. "YOU CALL YOURSELF A STUDENT, LAST TIME I CHECKED SCHOOL WAS FOR LEARNING NOT SLEEPING!" Finally the end of the day. Well for school it was the end of my day,but the rest of my day was just beginning. Misaki ran up to me,"Hey Senpai!" I would have loved to joke around with him,but my head hurt. "Hey,how was your Valentines day?"

Misaki blushed and turned away from me, "It was fine,I gave Usagi-san a bunch of chocolates even though I'm sure he's not that fond of them,but he loved them." My fake smile had gotten wider and so had the pain building in my heart, "Oh how sweet!" "Senpai,is something wrong?" My eyes started to get blurry because of my tears. I tried to keep my composure, Its nothing really.

I spotted someone who seemed as though they were so warm someone I just wanted to wrap my arms around and call them mine. I don't know whats wrong with me. I also don't know why Misaki started to freak out, "USAGI-ANI!" I glanced at an angst filled Misaki, "You know him?" Haruhiko walked towards me and I soon heard that smooth relaxing voice again, "Are you ready to work?"

I looked up at him and stuttered, "Y-Yes lets just get this over with." Dear god,make it stop. Make my heart go back to its normal pace! He led me to his car and it was definitely not the car I destroyed yesterday. This car was a jet black convertible. I puffed out my cheeks, "Why should I have to work off the damages of your old car when you have one that is ten times better right here?" Haruhiko smirked, "Either way you didn't pay for it so you shall work it off,you little snot."

I crossed my arms and pouted as he drove. I wanted to comment on how beautiful his eyes were,but the words didn't come out. He didn't notice I was looking out of the corner of my eye when he did this,but I saw him smirk at me. He's so beautiful. No,I can't fall for this guy,me being here is strictly business only. I was surprised at how big his house was. "Wow,its beautiful."

We walked in together and the butler and maid bowed, "Hello Sumi I heard you were here to help us today!" I shrugged, "I guess so,where do I start?" The maid smiled and grabbed my hand, "Well first you can start off by helping me dust the furniture!" She handed me a pink dusting apron, "Sorry,I know it's a little girly,but it's all we had oh and your might want to tie your hair up!" I yelled, "THE HELL!"

Haruhiko tried not to giggle, "You'll be fine now put it om!" Moments later I was wearing that damn pink apron laced with white ribbon. The maid help me tie my hair up and the only thing she had in stock was a small white ribbon to tie it up with. I need to make a reminder to bring my own supplies when I come over here. I was looking like a housewife...the Barbie version at that!

She gave me a feather duster and I started as soon a possible. The maid kept her same old smile, "Ya know its been pretty lonely around here,he rarely lets anyone come over,you must be special to him." I blushed, "I'm not special to him I just have to work of the damages I inflicted on his car,thats all." She stopped dusting and looked at me with her eyes widened, "If you really did that he definitely wouldn't have invited you here,I'm telling you honey you must be special to him in some way."

I changed the subject,"Uh,wheres the bathroom?" She smiled again, "Upstairs to the right." I ran upstairs to get away from it all. The bathroom was huge. The towels were folded so neatly and it smelled of lilac. What happened next was unexpected. I heard the bathroom door shut after I was already in it. I saw Haruhiko's reflection behind mine. I turned towards him and obviously he was feeling the same thing I was feeling because not even 2 seconds later we were kissing.

His tongue felt so good over mine. It was so warm just like his body. We slid down the bathroom wall. I felt like I was floating,but then I felt like I was doing something wrong,so I stopped. "I should be heading home,I'll be over here tomorrow!" Right as I was about to storm out he grabbed me by my wrist and smiled, "Thanks for coming over snot,let me reward you." He then got on his knees and un-zipped my pants. He took out my member and started fiddling around with it.

I cried out, "This isn't right,you work for my father,if he finds out you'll-." He kept on licking and sucking. I threw my head back, "Stop!" I could say stop all I want to,but I knew he'd still do it. A part of me didn't mind it either. I didn't expect it,but soon a rush of pleasure came over me and I came all over him,and he didn't like that either, "Dammit you got it all over my suit,now I'm going to have to punish you,stay here!" I should have walked out then,but my body wouldn't let me.

I heard him rummaging around until I heard him say, "Found it!"He came back with a huge roll of duct tape. He gave me an evil smirk as he tapped it shut. He got back on his knees,but this time he started to finger my prostate. It hurt like hell. I screamed as loud as possible,but the duct tape allowed my screaming to be limited. I was then bent over and felt something large enter inside.

Before I knew it their was a lot of friction between the two of us. He started to trust inside and stroke my member all at once. I was hoping he'd hear me through the duct tape as I screamed, "Harder!" I was happy when he heard it. All of a sudden something happened. Something I feared would happen. Everything froze for a second. My father came to pick me up and he caught us in the act. Dear god whats going to happen next?

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

"What in the living hell is going on?" His angry face showed a thousand sentences, Just to name a few, one face said, "I am going to kill you the other face said, "ANSWER ME NOW OR DIE!" I whispered to myself, "Arighty Sumi it's time to bullshit your way out of this complex situation." I used my tears if nervousness to my advantage, "Father, I am just so sorry , ever since mother left I have just been miserable, and I felt this was the only way to comfort myself, I can't believe I just threw myself at him..I AM SUCH A SLEAZE BAG,PLEASE FORGIVE ME PAPA!"

Thats right old man FEEL BAD FOR ME! My father stood there stoic. When I latched on to him he didn't even hug me. At that silent, yet powerful moment I knew Haruhiko was in trouble. "You stay away from my son, I should have you arrested!" My stomach felt like a butterfly net and all of the butterflies flew around at once. I mean if I truly didn't want it I could have said no, but I didn't because something about it made me feel loved.

Haruhiko then did something I didn't expect, he smirked. "If you call the police it sure as hell won't help the novel empire you have built for yourself. I have the power to take that all away from you. Call right now and I bet you'll be living on the streets in a short week." How could he say that? I just wanted to punch him in the face, I hopped in defense, "Why don't you shut up Haruhiko, my father has spent all his life building his "empire" and I won't sit back and let you take it all away from him, tell me…you wouldn't REALLY do that would you?"

Before he could answer my father pulled me out of the room by my arm and literally dragged me down the long flight of spiraled stairs. The maid smiled and waved at us, "See you later Sumi!" Before I could reply my father snarled, "Like hell he will!" The car ride home was a complete lecture. "First off I can't believe you're gay, my precious son is a fucking fa-."

I cut him off, "Before you dare say that father a fag is a cigarette I don't think it's logical to call your son a tobacco product…father." I shouldn't have gotten mart with him because before I could blink I was slapped so hard my nose started to bleed and my glasses broke. Sadly, I was used to getting hit hard like that. Since mother left father for a close friend of his father has been very angry.

He says I look too much like her and that one of the many reasons why I get on his nerves. Later that night father had his friend's over for their usual Friday night poker game. Ever since I always little I knew better than to go downstairs while they were playing because of all the alcohol they consumed, but this night I was very hungry since I skipped dinner.

I walked downstairs slowy and opened the cold refrigerator. Having the cold air soothedmy bruised nose. All of a sudden one of my father's drunken friend threw a handful of potato chips at my head. "Hey, why did you do that?" My father snickered, "Hey, Sumi tell them about your fun time in the bathroom with Haruhiko!" All of them started to laugh. I wanted to cry, but instead I just held my head down. One of my father's friends gave out a loud laugh, "I remember how in high school we beat a sissy so bad that we scared him straight, maybe that's that your boy needs a good 'ol fashioned beating!"

All of them backed me into a corner. I started to shake as they came to close for comfort. My father took the first swing, punching me in the stomach and making me fall to the ground. I stared up into one of his friend's hate filled eyes. Next thing I knew I heard glass break. As I aid on our the floor I ran my hand across my throbbing head pulling out glass and starring at my blood soaked crimson hand.

I couldn't take the pressure of what my father had done. Everything became a blurry mess and soon I passed out, I felt unwanted. I felt like nobody could ever want a son like me. I awoke in someone else's bed. There was a cold towel on my head and warm tea sitting on a coffee table beside me. I gazed at the wooden door that looked so familiar, but every time I tried to think of whose house this was it gave me a headache. I heard a deep voice call to me, "Sumi, Sumi, tell me you're okay, please?"

I looked up at the tall figure and smiled, "Haruhiko…" I sat up and was attacked by the memories from last night. I broke down immediately. Haruhiko gently wiped the tears off my face and smiled, "Wow, how ridiculous even with that bruise on your cheek you still look absolutely stunning!" I stared at him for a couple of seconds and then ducked my head back under the blanket mumbling, "How did you find me anyways?"

Haruhiko climbed under the blanket with me and smirked, "I left my briefcase and there I spotted you passed out while your father and his friends were gawking at you, I just had to help you." I gasped as I popped my head back up from under the soft white blankets, "Where's my father I need to talk to him now!" As I hopped out of bed Haruhiko pulled my hand and threw back on his comforter, "You listen to me, you aren't going back there I forbid it!"

But, Haruhiko, h-he's my father he doesn't have anyone else, but me he needs me, don't you have that type of bond with your father?" Haruhiko gave me a long pause before he said, "No, I don't my father is a ruthless arrogant man who only cares about money, now if you excuse me I have something to do." I thought for sure he was mad at me when he walked out.

I stared outside the window watching his every move he made. The maid waltzed into my room with a bag filled with cover up. She bowed, "Master Usami wanted me to help you cover up those bruises, he still thinks you're gorgeous, but he doesn't think you're comfortable with the bruises." As scowled as she sponged the make up on my face.

"Where did Haruhiko go anyways?" the maid giggled, "He could be anywhere, more than likely he's flirting with that boy Misaki he's REALLY been taking a liking to him I mean even though Akihiko loves Misaki it's evident that Haruhiko likes him too!" I pushed the sponge away from me and excused myself out the room feeling heartbroken. Misaki is so lucky. He has two of the greatest guys in the world wrapped around his finger. As I started to walk out the house Haruhiko stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?"

I snarled, "Don't you have Misaki to chase after or something?" As I attempted and failed to storm off I was lifted into midair and then once again I felt Haruhiko's soft lips press against mine. He then hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "No you little shit I never felt that way not even once, where'd you get that idiotic idea?" I buried my head in his chest, "The maid told me."

Haruhiko glared and balled up his fist, "She is so fucking fired!" I held him back, "No it's not just that, I know about you kidnapping him that day and then he sprained his ankle." He turned red and held his head down, "You know too much, snot." I lifted his head up and smiled, "No, I just really like you." Before we could kiss for what seemed like the millionth time flashing lights entered the back yard. A police officer pulled me away from Haruhiko telling me to stay away. I shook my head and yelled, "What's going on?"

All of a sudden I heard a cop say Haruhiko Usami you are under arrest for the kidnapping and rape Sumi Keiichi." I panicked, "No, that's not true at all It-It's-." I glanced over my shoulder and I spotted my father smirking. My heart felt as though and was going to pounce on Haruhiko and say, "Take me now!" Right then I wanted to murder my father. I hate him, I hate him so fucking much. Suddenly, a strong vanilla fragrance entered the air.

I heard heels click on the sidewalk. I turned around only to see a familiar brown haired green eyed woman. Snapping back into my senses I realized it was mother. She looked so different. The last time I saw her she was miserable. She had dark circles over her eyes and her hair was tangled and untamed. Now, Since she has left father her hair is in a tight bun, she wears the finest clothing and her make up is definitely on point. She looks like a model.

She took off her sunglasses she smirked, "Hmph, trying to get my son and others in trouble I see, I never knew my ex lover could be so desperate for attention, Sumi my dear I have your back!" She walked slowly towards my father as her lawyer followed her. I heard her whisper, "Prepare for a looonnggg…custody battle because we all now know what happened last night." I then slapped him in his face, "You disgust me." Is this what Haruhiko had up his sleeve this whole time? Did he know this was going to happen so he called my mother to settle this? I was in the eye of the storm. If this keeps up who knows what will happen.


	3. Chapter 3

That night at Sumi's mother's house…

hat night for the first time in a long time I cried. I'm a horrible son I thought. The moon's like reflected my tears and as my bedroom door opened it also reflected Haruhiko. I threw my bumble bee pillow pet at him an scrunched up my nose, "Shouldn't you be at home or something, quit stalking me!" Haruhiko smiled as he picked up my pillow pet, "So, what's his name?" I clenched my bed sheets and yelled, "It's a girl!"

Haruhiko started to joke around playfully and somewhat sexually. "Do you masturbate with it?" I grabbed my pillow pet and yelled, "N-No that's gross why would I ever?" "I'm just saying Sumi, in some weird way that would be sexy to watch." I shook my head still in disbelief that he had just said such a thing. He must be sexually frustrated or something.

When I clenched my eyes shut I felt his soft lips brush over mine. "I think I might love you Sumi, you're becoming more and more irresistible." Love what a word that many use so freely, but never towards me. It's somewhat hypnotizing. Yet, what I said next was something I didn't mean, but it slipped. "Listen, I'm not ready to have you abruptly enter my life, hurricane Haruhiko is all you are."

Haruhiko ran his pale fingers through his shiny jet black hair while snickering, "I love you and if you don't accept that I might have to steal you away from everyone you know and love." I furrowed my brows and giggled, "So, you're planning on taking me away and locking me in a dungeon? Wow you're a selfish asshole!" Haruhiko flipped us over so I was on top, "Sumi, just give in, there's no denying me now." I could feel his member begging for it's release from the tight grip of Hauhiko's pants. Of course I just had to take advantage of this situation.

I purposely lifted my leg so it could swipe his pleading erection. The moment I did that it seemed all hell broke loose. His moans soon turned into a desperate war cry. "Oh god, COME HERE NOW!" Before I had a chance to run from my sex driven prince he yanked me by my ankle. "I am going to fuck you so hard tomorrow you won't be able to sit on that sexy little ass of yours."

I can honestly say this, a horny Haruhiko is the last thing you want. I swear his eyes glow red. As I started to unbutton his pants his cell phone rang. Even though it was just a phone call I felt a little off. When Haruhiko left my bedroom I pressed my ear against the door and heard him speaking to my father. I wanted to hide under my bed like a frightened child.

I could hear Haruhiko say, "Oh really, well your son likes it, what are you going to do, oh you have connections how quant, well listen you will never be able to separate your son and I, let me just tell you this is definitely love and there's nothing you can do about it, bye." When he roamed back into my room I realized just how scared I was of my father. If he hurt Haruhiko god knows what I'd do. I flailed up out of my bed and buried my face in Haruhiko's shoulder, "Y-You should stay here tonight I don't think it's safe for you to leave and-." Haruhiko pulled away and smiled, "Ssh, we can talk about that later just make love to me Sumi, I love you."

I placed my hand over my lover's mouth and quickly pulled him closer, "Shut up and touch me." There was this little gap between two of us. I started to breathe heavily wanting him to feel me. He was not sure how to react maybe because he had never seen someone as young as me so sex crazed. Suddenly, I heard a small whisper, "Sumi, don't be scared anymore, I'll protect you."

Haruhiko placed his hand on my cheek and smiled, "I know you're worried, but I can handle myself." He pressed his soft rose colored lips against mine and kissed him, in a second I felt his arm around my body making me sigh in relief that he was here by my side. I was feeling Haruhiko take over my body and soul. I had gotten excited when I felt Haruhiko's tongue press against my lips and enter my mouth making me let out a little gasp.

I was suddenly pushed on my back grabbing my lover with me. Haruhiko landed softly upon me showing me his big smile, but I knew fear was behind it. "Show me how much you love me, Sumi. " Haruhiko moaned breaking the passionate kiss between us. I felt his heart pounding as are kiss became even more passionate. I knew I already loved him, but I had showed my love for anyone, not like I'm showing him.

I felt Haruhiko place his cold hand on my steaming chest ripping off the shirt I had just put back on. Then he broke the long kiss and made me giggle as he slowly placed little butterfly kisses on my neck, then he stated to travel lower onto my heated chest and then lower again. I was breathing heavily, I wanted more and so did he. He was eager to get more from me. to be honest what I wanted most was love. "Damn there goes my heart." I thought.

' 'Fuck me, just like you promised " I whispered. A small grin appeared on his face, "Well, I have never broken a promise, can't start now." I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted him so bad. I have never been so horny in my life! In a few moments Haruhiko ripped off my pants and gave me another passionate smooch. I knew he had to be the one.

"Wait a minute! " I stopped him almost biting Haruhiko's tongue. Haruhiko gave me a puzzled look. "I want you to undress too, I want you to feel the same thing I'm feeling. "I want to feel your heart beat against mine! " I watched in anticipation as he pulled off his suit jacket.

The moonlight danced on his body turning me on even more. I sat up and placed my hand on Haruhiko's zipper. I moved my fingers teasingly and started to kiss his captive erection. Haruhiko then pulled his pants off and tossed them in the corner of my room. I bit my lip as I gazed at my lover growl and pounce on me once more.

I felt myself being lifted by Haruhiko and soon I felt big hands roam over my growing erection and stroked it a little bit up and down. I felt so much passion and so much love coming from just his hands. He broke our kiss and sighed, feeling my palm around his member. "Oh god, oh S-Sumi…"! Then I felt two fingers being placed in my mouth. I licked them and slowly felt his mind explode.

"D-oo.. aah! Do it just a little harder!" I gasped and in few seconds I felt fingers drilling my opening. I sighed more and more in both pleasure and pain. Even though it hurt I loved it. I loved the feeling of him holding me.

"Fuck me senseless, please I want you!" Haruhiko gave a deep passionate look, while resisting to wail out in pleasure. The moment I felt my prince's big length press against my ass, as he still stroked me slowly. I started to scream. I could not take it, but I loved it. God, I loved it so, so much!

"Aaaaah, Haruhiko!" "Yes, fuck Sumi call my name just like that beg for me. " While pushing his length in and out of me I spotted his eyes roll in the back of his head as he nibbled on his lower lip. I knew he had to be feeling passion and pleasure just like me.

"Ahhhhnn.. Haruhiko it hurts, but don't stop just make me come! Do it faster! " I screamed.

It was amazing as our bodies became one, moving as one, feeling as one.

Haruhiko pressed his lips to mine that were letting out a few screams and profanities. Haruhiko gave three more thrusts before in a few moments we both came. Cum splashed on Haruhiko's stomach and Haruhiko himself came inside of me. We both fell down on my sheets. Letting out some last gasps and screams.

I was breathing heavily and soon Haruhiko's strong scent of his cologne had gotten trapped in my nostrils. I buried myself in his chest still moaning. There we laid exhausted. "You are such a perve " I whispered. "I think.. I love you just as much as you love me." Haruhiko giggled, "Well, duh I knew that not even your arrogant father can rip us apart."

I rolled out of bed and put on my jacket and scarf and escorted Haruhiko outside. The moment he grabbed my hand I couldn't help, but to giggle like a little school girl. "I love you so much Haruhiko!" When he hugged me his heartbeat raced and I was knocked unconscious by his warmth and love, but soon I heard a loud pop. Like a firecracker. I felt a warm liquid coat my hands. Haruhiko's breath started to slow and the moment I stared at my crimson coated hands I started to black out.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhiko's stare killed me. I felt like I did something wrong. The person who pulled the trigger ran off into the darkness. How could someone be so cruel? How could someone actually want to take my beloved away from me? "Haruhiko, you'll be fine, I promise." I sighed in disappointment when I realized my pressure on his wound wasn't enough to slow the bleeding.

I took off my scarf and held it tightly against his gunshot wound that was encased in his abdomen. Haruhiko still held that same smirk, "S-Sumi, I don't think I'll make it stop trying and run home." "Haruhiko, shut the fuck up you're going to make it, promise me you won't give up on me, an ambulance is on its way!" I tried to hold back my tears, but doing so was hard, I just had to let one or two out. "Promise me DAMMIT!" Haruhiko let out a sigh and nodded, "I-I promise if I survive this damn bullet I'll marry you."

"You're talking nonsense, we've only been together for a month and I already have you in a whirl wind of trouble." Haruhiko pressed two of his fingers against my lips and smiled, "Ssh, in this past month I realized I'd be nothing without you. You're so special to me and I just can't lose you to someone else." Before I could think I yelled, "No!" I knew deep down in my heart I would never be able to be with him forever. There are so many things in our way.

You could love a person all you want, but you cant escape the realization that someday they'll be gone. "Listen; after this please, forget about me don't even let the name Sumi run through your mind. I have done nothing, but get you in a world of trouble and for that I'm sorry." Before he could answer the ambulance finally came. For that I was grateful because I couldn't bear the pain on his face any longer. I had hoped I'd never see him again. Hopefully, he'll take my advice and forget. God knows I won't.

Haruhiko's POV

Pfft, Like hell I'll forget about him. Hell I actually like the kid. He should be honored to have a guy like me fall for a scrawny university student! Fuck I am angry, angry as hell! The guy won't even pick of his fucking phone! Sumi, I swear to god if you don't start picking up I'll-.

Snapping me out of my violent thought Sumi's mother came in and peeped in me. "Hey, how's it going, S-Sumi told me what happened last night." I snapped my head towards her, "Oh really, how's he doing?" His mother perked up and smiled, "He's actually happy, he just asked out a nice boy and-." "FUCK BRING HIM HERE NOW!" His mother looked frightened.

Now, I know I have lost my chances of seeing him today. "Sorry, it's jut I am a little bit surprised he has found someone." Sumi's mother smiled, "I am so happy he has found William, he has become a beam of light in our lives." I as massaged my temples trying not to get my temper up. "Is he going to visit?" His mother held her head down, "Sorry, he said he didn't want to see your face ever again, I am so sorry."

For once, dear god I might cry. S-Sumi is mine and that's how it always should be. When I'm out of here I am going to get him back and if I have to I'll even take him away.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up in literature class I was surprised when Kamijou the devil didn't comment on my recent laziness. I feel great that he is cutting me slack. When class ended my teacher smacked his lips and motioned for me to come over to him. "For that past week you have done nothing, but sleep; you know I use to go to school with your mother and she wouldn't be happy knowing that her son is a lazy son of a bi-." He paused realizing what he was going to say.

"Any who, so my cousin Mira is in town, he's a shy boy and I need someone like you to break him out of his shell." Blowing a bubble with my dull tasting gum I sighed and said, "What does this have to do with me sleeping in class?" The devil himself gave frowned and said, "If you don't go on a date with him I will tell your mother about your slipping grades and you napping in class."

Damn. I never thought I'd ever get bribed by my own teacher. "Fine, where are we meeting up?" With a devilish grin my teacher said, "At the restaurant across the street from the campus be there at eight, got that kid?" I nodded and walked out of the classroom. There I spotted my favorite toy, Misaki.

"Misaki, rumor has it you received a blow job from Usagi-saaannn." As usual Misaki flailed his arms in the air and freaked out, "N-Never has that happened and, and you don't have proof!" I chuckled as I put my hand over his shoulder, "I was just kidding relax take a breather." Misaki sighed in relief before saying something that pissed me the hell off. "Usagi-an's brother was injured from a gunshot wound a few weeks back. If you ask me he deserved iv what a low life am I right?"

Keeping my usual cocky smile that I knew all too well I had gotten smart with him, "Well, picture your precious Usagi-san getting shot for know apparent reason; would you even know what to do?" Misaki held his head down and stuttered, "N-No, but maybe my love could help him heal faster at least I know how to do that I know how to love Sumi!" I smirked, "Hmph, maybe someone he loved was actually there and if they heard you right now they'd be pissed."

Misaki scratched his head and gave out a loud laugh, "As if ANYONE could love that cocky guy." I balled up my fists and had to catch myself from knocking his lights out, "You don't know shit about Haruhiko; he is the sweetest man alive and at least he's not a crybaby pervert like Usagi!" I didn't mean for the outburst that caused many girls and boys to whisper, but he deserved everything I said.

Misaki clinched his book bag and flinched before saying, "Y-You're with Hauhiko aren't you!" I furrowed my brows and if I am?" Luckily, Usagi came up and snatched Misaki away. I was happy. One more smart comment and I was going to kill him with my bare hands. I miss Haruhiko though. Every now and then he crosses my mind.

If I knew this was going to happen I would have told him I loved him and that I always would, but instead he's stuck with the notion that I don't want to be with him. God, he must think I am the world's biggest jerk. Later that night I arrived at the restaurant I was forced to go to. Kamijou clapped his hands together and said, "Mira, this is the student I have been telling you about!"

The red haired, freckle faced boy jumped in delight and shouted with his nasally voice, "Wow, he is handsome!" Kill me, kill me now! As the blind date progressed Mira was annoying me even more. "What's your favorite hobby I like soccer, soccer is really cool!" He just went on and on and on. With the grace of god Mira finally said, "I'm going to go to the bathroom and freshen up a bit, okay?"

I gave his a fake smile as he skipped away, knocking my red wine all over my suit. Kamijou looked back and giggled, "Isn't he the sweetest?" I gazed back and snarled, "Shouldn't you be focusing on your date?" Kamijou cleared his throat as he smirked back at his big oaf of a lover. Just when I thought my night wasn't going to light up one bit I spotted Haruhiko walking in with all of his handsome glory.

I just couldn't let him see me. Not after what I told him I slowly held my menu close to my face. I hoped to god he wouldn't see me. Suddenly, I had gotten a text that read, "Quit hiding that face, meet me outside." Damn! Spotted! Now how could I get out of this without Kamijou the devil finding out? "Um, Devi-I mean Kamijou-san I need to get some fresh air, I'll be right back, okay?"

Kamijou glared almost saying no until his date Nowaki said, "Come on, cut the kid some slack of course you can go out for fresh air. Running outside I flailed into the arms of my lover. I knew I was supposed tobe avoiding him, but I missed him. It's been three whole weeks! Haruhiko slammed me against a brick wall and stated feeling up my wine stained shirt before saying, "Sumi, I couldn't let you get away, not like that."

I curled my finger through his hair and said, "I knew you wouldn't." Haruhiko breathed simultaneously as he rubbed the front of my pants, "Right here I want to-." I pushed him away, "No, I am on a date!" Haruhiko gave out a low chuckle, "Fine, tomorrow may I be the next date?" I skipped back in the restaurant and looked back at him. "Maybe." Damn, now I know for a fact I am stuck with him. Even if I actually did want to call it quits he's probably always find me.

I like having this kind of control.


	6. Chapter 6

"SUMII-KUUUUN!" Dear god let this day be considered the last day I live! Today Mira forced me to go to a festival with him and his annoyance couldn't be worse. It stated off with him shoving cotton candy down my throat, then he nearly drowned me with Pepsi and last but certainly not least he forced me to win him every stuffed animal in the damn place.

"Mira, maybe we should take a break maybe there's some chairs lined up around here or somet-." "SUMI, lets ride this one!" I hate him, I hate him, god I hate him. Damn you Kamijou the devil! Suddenly, we spotted Usagi and Misaki. They seemed so happy. I wish Haruhiko were here to make me happy.

He promised tonight we'd eat dinner together and watch a crappy horror movie. I am anxious. Suddenly, I felt a hand clasp with mine. "You know Sumi, I haven't had this much fun since my father left." I didn't mean to butt in, but something told me I just had to find out what happened to his father. "Where is your father?"

Silence took over him. I realized I had crossed a border I should not have. A tear ran from Mira's left eye before he said, "My father died when I was seven; shortly after my mother remarried and the guy she married h-he's- never mind l-lets ride the Ferris wheel!" I noticed when he started to speak about his stepfather he wanted to change the subject as soon as possible.

I just have to find out what's wrong. "Mira, maybe we should go to your house and relax for a while." Mira quickly shook his head, "N-No that's not a good idea." "Why?" Mira snapped, "PLEASE STOP!" Before he walked away I gabbed him by his thin arm, "Listen, you can tell me anything I am your friend I'll keep all of your secrets and you can keep mine." Mira wiped his cobalt eyes and whispered, "Every night he hurts me."

I frowned, "Hurt as in he beats you…right?" Mira looked up and nodded, "Yeah, and sometimes he even well, you know touches me I don't like it Sumi, it scares me and if I told my mother she wouldn't believe it I mean she is head over heels for the guy." I was stunned, Mira seemed so happy and energetic and now one man can take that all away. "Mira, give me your cell phone."

Mira gazed up at me and smirked, "Why?" I giggled, "Just give me it!" He handed me a standard silver flip phone. "Here Mira, I put my number on speed dial so if anything goes on I need you to hit the number two, got that?" Mira shuffled his shoes as he looked down, "Okay, promise me you'll pick up?" I ruffled his raven colored hair, "Of course."

Damn, where is his fluffy side of me coming from? That night I snuck out of my mother's house to go on my date with Hauhiko. Usually, when it comes to dating I don't care how I look. I can go out with messy hai without one care in the whole goddamn world, but there's something about Haruhilo that makes me want to impress him.

Okay, my hair looks nice, my suit is nicely pressed out…do I actually need a suit? Damn these thoughts! I am ready. I am so excited to spend this whole night with Haruhiko. My phone suddenly vibrated. Thinking it was Mira I felt nervous. I was relived when it was Hauhiko's number. I gave a smile smirk as I answered. I didn't know my heart would break by this one phone call, but it did.

The moment I heard a woman's voice in the background say, "Honey, who are you talking too?" I flipped. "Haruhiko, who was that?" "No one Sumi, um maybe you should come over a different time." I couldn't hold anything back, "Screw you…Haruhiko." Haruhiko gave me a long pause before saying, "Sumi, quit talking like that I love you. I sat thee on my bed and gave him the silent treatment before saying, "Look, I don't need this if you're going to start screwing women behind my back I don't need this!"

I hung up in his face clenching the phone tightly as it vibrated once again repeatedly. I swear if it were Haruhiko again I'll kill him. Luckily, Haruhiko stopped and I got a knock on the door instead. "Mira, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" "Uh, yeah I just called to ay thank you for today. I know it might have been a little thing to you, but to me it was the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me." I tried not to cry. Secretly, the whole Haruhiko thing was eating me up inside.

"Sumi, did someone hut you?" A single tear flowed from my eye. How could he read me like a biik? Mira eased over and wiped my tear away with his thumb. "Whoever hurt you deserved a dog's death. Soon, he had gotten closer and closer. His cobalt eyes hypnotized me; putting me in some sort of trance. "Sumi, I know there' someone else, but may I ask can I take the place of that said person I'll do what it takes to make you smile every single day."

I couldn't help myself, It seems all I ever wanted to do was be loved and Mira wants to give that to me. While kissing Mira all I could think about was Haruhiko and how he would react to this.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning had finally came. The night before I did something I was taught never to do. I shouldn't let temptation enter when it knocks on my door. Waking up next to Mira felt like a slap in the face. Even though I felt like Haruhiko brayed me doesn't mean I had the right to sleep with Mira. Mira sat up and yawned and turned his head towards me, "Good morning honey!" I needed to make sure what I did last night actually happened.

I was still in disbelief. "Um, Mira last night did we?" Mia smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah! It was great you told me you loved me a lot!" Oh damn. I am so, so stupid! Mira's big cobalt blue eyes shot a glance at me, "Are you okay?" I gave him a fake smile as I rolled out of bed, "Of course!" Suddenly, I had heard a male's voice talk to my mother.

"Where Sumi? we need to talk!" Damn, Haruhiko is here the last person I wanted to see. My mother tapped her glass coffee mug and yawned, " Why, Did he do something wrong?" Haruhiko tried to make his voice sound less angry, "No, it's about um.." I could tell he was thinking of a lie. "A JOB OFFER!" My mother sounded excited, "Oh how great! think my son is sleep, but I'll go check!"

Damn it! Mira is still in my bed and if he is spotted I am going to have a hell of a lot of explaining to do. "Mira, go in the closet!" Mira poled out his lip, "But why I want to see you!" As the footsteps drew near I had to forcefully shove Mira in the closet, hop back in bed, and fake sleep. Right on time; My mother walked into my room with my back turned against her and the blanket over my head. This game of hide and go seek became nerve wrecking.

I heard my mother give a light chuckle before pulling the blanket off my head and kissing my forehead, "My beautiful boy." I sighed in relief when I heard my door shut. I tiptoed out of my bed as I signaled for Mira to come out. Mia had the widest smile on his head, "Wow, that was fun Sumi!" Once again I was entranced with Mira's cobalt eyes again. The fact that he had to stand up on his tippy-toes just to kiss me made me want to kiss him more.

Yet, as much as I tried to get used to it I couldn't help, but to think of how I am hurting Haruhiko and why in fact am I hurting him. Is Mira truly the one I want? Mira pulled back and looked at me with his concerned look, "You seem a bit out of it. Is it because of that other person?" I couldn't lie. "Yeah, it is." How could I still love this guy after everything!

I considered myself a normal boy until I met this man. How could I have fallen so deep. Mira kissed my forehead and smirked, "If you don't want to be together that is fine. I value your friendship I mean you're the only friend I have." I laid back on my bed and laid my arm over my eyes, "Mira, what am I going to do?" Mira climbed on top of me and then laid his head on my chest, "I don't know, but I'll have your back no matter what!"

I gave Mia a quick smooch before sitting up with him still on top. "Thanks for saying that, that means a lot." Mira smiled as he got up and put his clothes on. "Looks, like I have to exit though the window going downstairs seems like it would be a big problem, bye." I decided to man up and walk downstairs to face the bastard.

There I stood glaring at the man who ate my heart whole. Before I could say anything he grabbed me by my wrists and led me outside to his car. "Get in now!" I steeped back and snarled, "Like hell I am! I'm not getting in anybody's car I don't want to!" Haruhiko 's frown had gotten deeper, "Get your ass in or I'll throw you in myself!"

I tried to run, but he grabbed me by my shirt and threw me in headfirst.

"He locked the door as he sped off. "W-Wait what are you doing Haruhiko! I still have my pajamas on! Let me go home and change HARUHIKO!" He didn't listen he just kept on driving. Somehow that made me want to cry and I succeeded in doing that.

"Haruhiko please stop." With a blink of an eye I started sniffling. Haruhiko stopped the car and then slowly pulled off the road. He then crawled in the backseat and held me close to him. "I am so sorry Sumi, I won't scare you like that again. My emotions had gotten the best of me." I buried my head in his chest and yelled, "Why won't you let me go I am so tired of seeing your damn face!"

Haruhiko kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Why?" I looked up at him and said, "Because you're becoming all I think about and even when I do things to try to forget you you're name always enters my mind. I hate it!" Haruhiko lifted my head up, "No you don't." I scooted away from him, "Who was that woman in the background when you called yesterday?" Haruhiko smiled, "Ah, that was my manager joking around and well, who was that boy that was in your closet?"

My eyes had gotten wide luckily before I could truthfully reply he interrupted. "Never mind I don't want to know." I crawled into Haruhiko's lap and kissed him repeatedly and unlike the time I kissed Mira I actually felt those butterflies again. Before I could even get my thought straight the old Haruhiko came back. I was flipped on my back as Haruhiko ripped off his shirt. I was happy, but a little confused. How am I going to break this to Mira that I am in love with someone and that he and I could never be?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: So, bare with me guys. I sort of had to find a way to end Mira's storyline. If you weren't a big fan of Mira scroll down below his storyline ending and there you will find HaruhikoxSumi's story. Thanks for your time!**

3:45 A.M Mira's home

My step father is home from work. It's a good thing I talked my mother into getting me a lock for my door. The last thing I want is to be touched b him again. Sumi put his number on speed dial just in case things get out of hand. I could hear my father tell my mother he had gotten laid off again. My mother(who acted like it was a new thing) flipped. "Really, drinking on the job again, huh?"

"Oh really, how rich you always resort to that fucking conclusion!" "Well, that's all your good for, drinking. Sometime I wished I never married you!" I heard my father slam the bedroom door he and my mother shared. As usual when he's mad he comes here. I scurried over to my door to lock it before he entered. My heart ran rapidly when my doorknob violently twisted and turned and soon after came the hard bang on my door, "Mira, I swear to god if you don't open this damn door!"

I covered my ears as his demand had gotten louder. Suddenly, I heard my mother screech, "Leave him alone what are you doing?" I heard a loud slap before my father said, "Shut up!" He tugged on the doorknob even more and started banging even harder. He was almost to the point of breaking it down. I hurried and pressed the number 2. The phone rang, rang, and then rang some more.

No answer. I still had hope he would pick up. With a burst of anger the door came tumbling down. "There you are." He growled. I clenched the phone harder. Hoping he;d pick up right about now. Iv was as if a shimmer of hope came over me when I head a faint, "Hello?" Before yelling for help my stepfather slapped the phone out of my hand. "You…little…shit!" I flicked waiting for the first blow when all of a sudden I saw a hand grab his airborne fist.

It wasn't Sumi though. It was my mother's boss Haruki. His icy blue eyes were the first thing to assure me I was safe. Next thing was his silver gun pointing at my stepfather's head, "I am sure you don't want to spend the whole night with a bullet in you head. Now back away from the kid!" I'm not sure about the whole destiny and love thing, but right then I fell for him.

I mean I always had felt butterflies when I was around him for many years, but now I am sure. I am in love with him**.(If you would like to hear more from MiraxHaruki you can read future chapters in the pure beauty series on coming soon now back to **the** main couple!)**

SumixHaruhiko

Nothing is like spending your whole winter vacation tongue wrestling with a hot guy at his getaway house. "Mmmm… Haruhiko, you are so cute. Can we, you know?" Haruhiko smirked, "Why ask when you already know the answer." I giggled as I climbed on top of him. Grinding as hard a possible; I took off his glasses and threw them aside. Hearing his deep moans had gotten me excited, but as usual something just had to ruin it.

The doorbell interrupted as you heard Haruhiko's loud as father yell for him, "Haruhiko~ it's your father open up!" Haruhiko sighed as he looked down. "H-How am I going to hide this?" I purred as I walked upstairs slowly, "I don't know? We have a quickie in the bathroom?"

Haruhiko shook his head feverishly, "No, my father doesn't like to be kept waiting! Just go upstairs!" I giggled as I pranced away leaving him downstairs. I flopped on his bed while turning on his television. I felt a lump in his pillow. I tried to press the gigantic lump out, but it wouldn't go away. In face the lump was hard it couldn't have been a simple air pocket. I pulled the lump out only to be face to face with a ring case.

I opened the little box up and noticed the enchanting diamond. I smiled as I slip it on my ring finger and held it close to the light. I blushed seeing how the ring was a perfect fit. Could this be? Maybe, Haruhiko wants to take this to the next level! He wants to marry me! I am sure he wants to surprise me though, so I'll keep quiet until then! As I heard footsteps march up the steps I hurried and put the ring back in the navy blue case.

Haruhiko climbed on top of me an started nibbling on my neck. "You're so cute. "I threw my head back and giggled, "You're one to talk." Haruhiko smirked and said, "I think you and I should go out to dinner tonight. I have something important to ask you." I perked up, "I can't wait!" He's going to propose to me! That night I made sure I was extra groomed. As I stared in the mirror I couldn't help, but to notice Haruhiko standing behind me. "Ooh Sumi, looking good."

I just had to throw myself at him. I wasn't the only one looking good in the room. Haruhiko pressed me up against the wall and said, "We can just stay home and pull an all-nighter if you want to." I pushed him away, "Nope, I am looking forward to dinner." On our way there I couldn't help, but to notice he streetlights pouncing off of his eyes. How can one man be so beautiful. I just can't believe it.

He's going to pop the question. We sat at the our table for two at an expensive restaurant that Haruhiko reserved just for us. Soon, Haruhiko started saying the cheesiest things. "You have changed my life in more ways than on. Do you know that Sumi?" I smirked coughing as I sipped my string wine to fast. "Hey, are you okay?" I nodded, "Yeah."

"Good, I sure wouldn't want you missing this question I have to ask." I nodded, "Y-Yes, what's the question?" My heart started to race, I truly love this man. He pulled out the navy blue ring box and said, "Will you…give this ring to a worker who is stopping by tomorrow. Iv's her going away gift." I backed away from the table, "Excuse me I-I think I'll just walk home tonight if that's fine. Haruhiko stopped me, "Are you okay?" I gave him a fake smile and walked away.

I feel like a fool. He would never in a billion years ask me to marry him. To him I am not worth it. I don't blame him for not wanting to marry me. I really don't.


	9. Chapter 9

I haven't spoken to Haruhiko since the misunderstanding. He has been trying to talk to me, but I never reply. To make matters worse the woman who he is giving the ring to is here. Both Haruhiko and the blonde were sitting on the couch drinking wine and laughing in a flirtatious way. The moment Haruhiko put a stray piece of her hair behind her ear I lost it. I had to get out. I grabbed my jacket as Haruhiko stared in concern, "Eh, you okay Sumi?"

I smiled and giggled sarcastically, "Oh I am just dandy!" I slammed the door behind me. I contemplated leaving him at his summer house, going back home, and begging my mother to let me transfer and become an exchange student. Yet, even then that bastard would find me and bring me back here once again stealing my heart. I need a drink. Stopping at a local bar I ordered three shots of hard vodka.

The bartender looked at me with concern, "Wow, you look like you're not having a great day. What's wrong?" I shook my head, "No, I am fine." He ruffled my hair in the same way Haruhiko did. The only difference was Haruhiko's touch is warmer. "It's okay kiddo. This one is on the house okay?" I nodded, "Thanks." Suddenly, I had gotten a text from Misaki. "I know you have been interested in going Abroad. I found the perfect opportunity for you."

Below it was a link to a website for Japanese transfer students. At the rate I am definitely going. Maybe all I need is to get away. I clicked on the link and found the number. I was thankful that I was sober enough to still speak in the proper manner I am used to. "Hello, I am Sumi Keiichi. I was interested in transferring." A lady's light voice said, "Okay, what countries are you interested in?" "Any." I giggled on the inside at how fast I said that and so did she.

"Okay, we have a few spots opened for America. Would like that? I nodded quickly, "Yes!" "Alrighty, may I ask your age?" "19." She giggled, "Oh, you're a young one. Okay, I will need you to come to our office at tomorrow at six p.m. You will need to sign a few papers, bring your green card and passport. We will get back to you within a week." My heart started racing, but in order to leave and forget this bastard for good I will have no choice but to leave. that's just how I feel.

I told my mother about it over the phone and she seemed excited. Now, that I have her approval all I need is to sign those papers. I walked back in the house and was immediately attacked by Haruhiko. In literally ten seconds I was on my back underneath him. "Would you stop?! There is no need for this!" Haruhiko pinned me down by my arms, "Your mother gave me a phone call." I shook my head, "Haruhiko I don't fucking care get off right now!"

Haruhiko yelled, "If I do you'll pack your things and head off to America and I am not letting you go so some random foreigner can take you away from me!" I pushed him off, "Stop! Don's sit here and act like you give a flying fuck about me. This isn't going to be like any other time where I go back to you with open arms and make myself feel like the bad guy. I am tired of it Haruhiko! I am done with you and everything that even associates itself with you! I just want to leave!"

I headed back for the door before he did something I never expected him to do. He pinned me against the door and as tears started flowing from his eyes. My breathing gained rapidly and my eyes widened. It was hard to grope reality. Haruhiko Usami is crying over me. I heard it was impossible to get any emotion out of him and here I am making him cry. "Just stop!" I yelled. I didn't say that to be mean. Secretly, I said that because I couldn't take seeing him like this. It broke my heart

"I don't want to hear it. There is nothing you can do. I'll get my things in the morning until. Then I'll be sleeping at an hotel. Goodbye." Even though I stood up to him there was that part of me that regretted it. The only reason I am mad at the guy is because of a misunderstanding that was to totally my fault. I guess I am so use to getting what I want and the one time I didn't I flipped. I feel so horrible.

Haruhiko's POV

How in the hell do people cope like this? Since Sumi walked out I have been up contemplating my next move. I have never been a heavy smoker, but for this night I went through two and a half cartons of cigarettes. Soon, I had enough. I knew he was coming back to get his things tomorrow, but I couldn't wait till then to see him. I called a couple of friends who owned hotels and asked if they had any rooms inhabited my Sumi Keiichi.

Luckily, one of them did. I ran to my car like a bat out of hell. Sumi wasn't getting away from me like that. Damn that kid! Getting me all worked up like this. My friend told me he was in room 48 of the Teito hotel. The moment I parked outside of the hotel I realized something. This is exactly what he probably meant. He's tired of me chasing him and then he's practically forced to come back.

I stared at the building before leaving, I have already screwed so much up and this time I don't even know what I did. I just know if I do anything else I will just mess it up. I'm sure Sumi knows where I stand. I pray to god he stays with me. I can't lose someone as special as that.


	10. Chapter 10

Early this morning I got up he courage to get out of bed and call Haruhiko to let him know I was coming for the rest of my things. I dialed his number as my heart raced. It just kept on ringing. He didn't pick up. I sat on my bed still clenching my cell phone. A part of me was anticipating his voice. Even if it might have had hurt in it; I would have still loved to hear it.

I decided I would go over there anyways and get my things. Today is a very gloomy day I thought. It's pouring rain and I have to catch my flight in four hours. I told Misaki and Mira about it and they seemed excited. Even though this is my dream to leave for America, I had sort of hoped I'd be going with someone I cared about not all by myself.

I parked in the driving way gulping as I made my way up to the front steps. After what happened the last time I saw him I don't know what state of mind he could be in. I paused before I knocked twice. I heard shuffling and something that was made out of glass crash on the floor. Suddenly, the door opened and I was face with a disheveled Haruhiko. I have to admit he is very cute with his bed head and wrinkled tie.

He ran his hands through his black hair and said, "Let me guess, you are here for your belongings?" I nodded as I walked in. "Yeah, I don't want to cause any chaos. I just want to get my things and leave." He grunted bending over to get the broken vase off of the wooden floor before shouting, "God damn it!" I ran to him looking at the blood ooze for his hand. "Crap come here Haruhiko!"

I grabbed his hand and led him to the sink running cold water on his hand so it could attempt to stop the bleeding. "You idiot why in the hell weren't you careful?!" He yelled, "Well, damn you try picking up glass while the man YOU love is leaving you for good!" I slammed the bottle of peroxide down and said, "You think this is easy for me?! This sucks, but damn it's what I want to do and you aren't going to stop me!" Haruhiko snapped, "Like hell I won't! Even if you do go to America I will follow and bring you back here!"

"Get over yourself!" I yelled. He retorted, "No, I can't help my love for you!" I grabbed my duffel bag and walked out before saying, "Don't waste your breath and time." I didn't plan for that to happen, but I am happy. I didn't go running back like he wanted. And with the whole following me to America thing; it makes me think of him as a weirdo, but he's my weirdo. Or was anyways. I'm not used to being loved like this. It's a scary thought, but he can't get in my way. I have to do this for me and nobody else. It had only been thirty seconds since I had boarded the plane and Haruhiko was already calling.

I didn't answer. In all honesty I prayed we would take off faster before Haruhiko decides to track me down. When the phone rang for the 50th time I snapped, "What!" I didn't know it, but that phone call wasn't from Haruhiko this time; it was from my mother. "Whoa, honey are you okay?" I sighed, "Sorry mom. It's nothing really." My mother perked up, "Great, I am going to miss you. Make sure you call every single day no exceptions!" I giggled, "Of course I will call!"

There was a long pause before she said, "I spoke to your father. He says he misses you and that he is so proud. He also wants to know if you forgive him." A tear fell from my eyes and my mind went back to that night he and his friends practically beat me to death. "Mother, I don't know if I forgive him. I don't even know when is the next time I will talk to him, but what I do know is I am erasing him from my life." "Sumi, I respect your decision, but I know one day there will be a time you will have to face him. I'll be by your side."

"Thanks, I really needed to hear that." She giggled, "Yeah, oh and also Haruhiko seems down today. I know you two are close friends do you know what is wrong?" I lied, "No, I don't not at all." "Okay." She replied with concern in her voice. "You just have a nice flight honey I will call you back later bye!" I hung up only for 2 seconds before Haruhiko called once more. This tome I answered, "What!" He yelled, "Where the hell are you? I am at the airport looking for you. What plane are you on? Tell me damn it!"

I hurried and hung up the phone sighing in relief that we were taking off. Haruhiko sounded scary as hell. Yet, even saying that I am concerned for his wellbeing. Who knows what he might do. A part of me wished I told him what plane I was on, so then we could talk this whole thing out, but I know we can't. All of are arguments usually ended in me giving in to temptation. When it is all said and done when I am lying next to him after a passionate night of "Make up sex" I feel horrible. I feel like my effort to get my point across failed.

Sometimes I feel as though he likes it that way. He likes it when I feel helpless and I have no choice, but to obey him. Sadly, I like that too. I loved having Haruhiko wrapped around my finger, but my jealous rage got the best of me. I hated seeing him around other people. It made me think what if something clicks with him and a mystery person and I am left by myself. It scared me. Why didn't I tell him what I am thinking now?!

I don't want to feel like that anymore. And at this moment…I'd rather not feel anything.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a whole two weeks since I moved here. I love it here everything is so perfect. I just feel as though something is missing. He dorm room I am staying in smells of coffee and cinnamon buns. My roommate was cooking breakfast as I stayed in bed whispering to my stomach not to growl. My roommate's name is Xavier. I usually cll him Zavi. He has big green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. He stands about 6ft tall and he has to be the most bubbliest person known to man.

Xavier ripped my blue blanket from me and then opened my window o le he unwelcoming sun hi my face. "Ouch, you ass! "Xavier smiled, "In his relationship I believe we should wake up a the same time and eat every meal together." "Zavi, how many times must I say that we aren't in a relationship?! And speaking of relationships; how are you and your girlfriend doing?" Xavier bit his lip as he clenched on to his coffee mug tightly, "She broke up with me. It's all my fault I shouldn't have kissed that other girl!"

He sat on my bed and covered his face while sobbing, "I shall win her back! I love her so much!" God, he is sounding like Haruhiko. I dipped my cinnamon roll in my coffee as I stared off into space, "Zavi, do you think love is just some parasitic bug waiting on you wander into it's dark nest?" Zavi's eyes had gotten bigger than usual before he said, "In all honesty I believe that is actually all love is, but it's like the parasite gives off a drug that makes you want more. For some people it's fatal."

I giggled, "You have a point." Xavier put on his shoes and opened the door before saying, "Don't I always?" Class had started and for once I was ready to learn. Our professor's name is Mr. Abraham. He is fresh out of college and has obtained his first teaching job. Girls practically gush over him. He is tall, has a chiseled face, sparking ocean blue eyes, raven colored hair, and a simple cocky smirk." Somehow no matter how many girls flirt with him he shrugs it off. His main focus seems to be only to become friends with me.

Mr. Abraham and I have been hanging out since my first day here. He wants me to call him by his first name Adam, but most times Mr. Abraham slips. When class was over Mr. Abraham stopped me, "Hey, "Sumi, would you like to go out for a few drinks tonight?!" I smirked, "It depends on whose buying." He giggled, "Of course I am." I nodded, "Well, I guess I'll see you at-?" Mr. Abraham put a strand of his bang behind his ears, "eight?" I gave a two fingered salute and said, "Eight it is. " I am happy I am starting over. I have new friends, a new school, and a new room. Yet, without Haruhiko I might as well not have anything/ God, I miss him so much.

Haruhiko's POV

I have been fondling with Sumi's sweater he left. It smells just like him. I can't lie every night I have cried into this one sweater. I'd do anything to hear his voice one more time. Suddenly, I heard my door bell ring, I opened it and was met with Sumi's father. "Long time no see." He smirked. I just wanted to punch his lights out right then, but I kept my composure. "What do you want?" Without me welcoming him in he sat on my couch and lit a cigar. "You know, I am proud of myself." I crossed my arms, "Proud of what? Getting me shot or attempting to end the life of your son?"

He widened his eyes and smiled, "Well, it has something to do with my son. See there is this man I hired. I paid him to change his identity to Adam Abraham. He is now my son's professor. I ordered him to sweep my little Sumi off of his feet so he can keep his thoughts off of the likes of you!" I grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall, "You bastard!" Right then my phone rang. I grabbed it out of my pocket and smiled as I stared at Sumi's number.

But there was no time to tell him about how much I miss him. I had to tell him his father's plans! "Sumi, you have to listen your father is trying to end us for good, He hired some guy by the name of Adam Abraham to steak you away from me!" Sumi sighed, "I jus called to check up on you and to tell you I missed you and this. This is the way you greet me? And how do you know about Adam?! Have you been stalking me?!" I yelled, "No, Sumi I am telling the truth would you please give me a chance?!" Sumi snapped, "But, I did and you're pulling this bullshit! You know what Haruhiko just stay away from me!"

And like that he hung up in my face. Something inside me snapped. Before I knew it rage took over me. I grabbed Sumi's father by the throat and said, "Listen to me you twisted son of a bitch! You and I are going off to America and you ARE going to show me where Sumi goes to school and you ARE going to fucking show me to this Adam Abraham got that?!" He nodded, "Yeah." Never had I been so angry. I don't care if I had to carry Sumi out of America kicking and screaming. He is going home with me!"

Adam Abraham's POV

Easy money my ass. I was assigned to sweep his guy's son off of his feet in order to distract him from his lover. Okay, that is cool, but I wish he would have warned me about how spectacular this guy is, I didn't know that is such short of time I would have actually fallen for him. Sad thing is he is always talking about this Haruhiko guy. I get so jealous. Maybe one day he'll talk about me like that. Sumi, came storming in the bar like a bat out of hell. "I can't stand that bastard!"

"Sure hope you aren't talking about me." I smiled. Sumi frowned, "No, I am talking about that damn Haruhiko! You know I called him to spill my fucking heart out to him and you want to know what he does? He fucking tries to put shit in my head!" I stroked his cheek, "You don't need and arrogant bastard like that." Sumi turned away, "I know. I keep telling myself that, but I know I love him. I feel so stupid and more than likely I am going to call back." Like hell you will. Sumi I will have you.

I put a bit of sleeping powder in Sumi's beer when his back was turned. "Adam~ I feel a bit drowsy." I smirked, "It's okay just relax. Let me have you."


	12. Chapter 12

"Adam sto-op!" What in the hell is he doing? Why am I so tired all of a sudden? Adam smiled, "You're so cute. Lets start a relationship together." He tried to kiss me, but I pulled away stumbling into the alley; I notices he was following me. I started to get dizzy and sat down. I heard him whisper, "In life you ask for what you want and if the answer is no I say you just take it!"

He slammed me against the concrete wall and unbuttoned my shirt. I whispered, "Stop, I love Haruhiko. I can't betray him like this." He grabbed the front of my pants and I let out a squeak of discomfort. I wanted to throw up. My stomach was in knots and the way he stared at me terrified me. He bit slowly into my neck making me scream in sheer terror, "Stop, I know you are working for my father and if you stop right now I'll pay you triple. Please I am begging you no more!"

I started to cry when I thought if this guy actually takes advantage of me; does that mean I am betraying Haruhiko? He saw tears roll down my face and so he stopped. "He let me slide down the wall as he stared at me. "What in the hell am I doing?" I looked at him with wonder. What triggered him to stop. I am happy he did, but still I wonder. He took out a silver flask and took a long swig of what ever was in it.

"Damn, your father ordered me to sweep you away and get your mind off of Haruhiko. I thought it was an easy job, but he didn't tell me I'd actually fall for you." At that moment I was fully awake. There is nothing as strange as your near rapist confessing his love for you. I scooted away from him, "I-I respect your feelings, but all that has happened tonight made me realize that I am still strongly in love with Haruhiko."

Suddenly, the fog thickened up and my first instincts were to run in the dead of the night, but I didn't want to leave Adam; at least not in his current frame of mind. I crawled near him and kissed his cheek, "You're really nice and I am sure that there is someone out there that will love you and cherish you forever and for always, but I am not the one." He smirked and took another swig of his alcohol, "How do you know?"

I sat up, "Because you helped me realize that I am nothing without that fucking dimwit of a boyfriend I have, but I know deep down god he's the one." I smiled and went off into the night. While walking I started to call Haruhiko. It sent me straight to voicemail. "What an ass." I whispered to myself. I opened the door to my dorm room and was met with Xavier.

He smiled, "Hnph, you didn't tell me you had a boy toy back in Japan." I widened my eyes, "What?" Xavier gave me a sly smirk, "A guy named Haruhiko called. He said he'd be here in a few days." I became stunned with anger. I know I want him back, but I thought I made it clear that I didn't want him to come running after me. I wish he would realize I could take care of myself. Before I snapped; I told Xavier good night before I went to bed.

Everything was just too much to handle. Before I knew it my sleepiness kicked in again. God, I am exhausted.

Haruhiko's Pov

Out of all the foolish things I have done for love this would have to be the worst. I would have never thought I would be traveling all the way to America to get a brat! In the long run I hope Sumi realizes I am doing this for his sake. To top things off I have to be on the same plane as Sumi's father, but for him it is literally a life or death situation. The reason I say that with such brutality is if Sumi honestly leaves me for this Adam guy I am going to kill his father for doing such a thing!

We finally made it to Connecticut where Sumi is currently attending school. I snapped at Sumi's father, "Now, what school does he go to? TELL ME DAMN IT!" His father backed away like a cowardly puppy, "H-He goes to Yale. It's a private school!" I smirked, "Lead me." I got in to a rented car and he pointed the way there. I was stunned. It was bigger than the schools we have in Japan. I blushed imagining little Sumi fiddling his way through the prolonged hallways.

I entered the school's office and was met with a strawberry blonde boy who had so many piecing up his ear it was hard to count. I asked him about Sumi and he seemed to perk up. "Ah, Sumi Keiichi! What a breath of fresh air for me. We've become really close!" I gave him a fake smile realizing that if I retorted in anger he'd run off. "A breath of fresh air as in…you two are dating now?" The boy shook his head, "Nah, I am in a committed relationship. Anyways are you here to see Sumi?"

I cheered in excitement, "YES!" The boy nodded and led me to a small building. "Oh by the way my name is Xavier." I nodded and shook his hand, "My name is Haruhiko and this is Sumi's father." The boy now known as Xavier winked and pointed at me, "Ah, so you're the guy who called for Sumi days ago." Xavier opened the door to the room and called for Sumi. "Sumi~!"

Xavier pouted and out his hands in his hips, "God damn it. He is literally never home." Xavier turned towards me and said, "Sorry, you'll have to wait. I forgot today is his grocery day. he'll be back within an hour or so. You two make yourselves at home, okay?" Xavier grabbed his keys and left the room leaving me with Satan himself otherwise known as Sumi's father. I didn't make eye contact with him, because every time I do I get the urge to kill him.

I smiled at the picture of Sumi that was on a rounded glass table. Sumi seemed so happy here. I hope he doesn't think I am here to ruin his happiness and I am just here to try to win him back and to tell him I love him very much. I have to get so much off of my chest.


	13. Chapter 13

I always succeed in getting too much while shopping. What was supposed to be a quick snack actually turned into a whole Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner. I opened the door to my door and called for Xavier, "Zavi~ I got those dumplings you like so much!" My smile faded when I noticed both my father and Haruhiko were sitting on my couch looking directly at me. "W-What in the hell are you two doing here?" My father lashed out, "Look kids; It's not like I was planning on coming and seeing the likes of YOU!" I slammed down my groceries and snarled, "Last I heard you wanted my forgiveness!"

I have the worst father in the world. My father sat up and smirked, "Well, I guess now that you're on your own you feel as though you're all grown up, right?" I backed away into the door. I clenched my eyes shut expecting once again to get beaten to a pulp, but this time there was no hit not even a threat. Yet, who would have thought that he'd hurt me though a deep giggle and a slam of the door. I clenched my fist and stared at Haruhiko, "So what…are you next? Are you here to also show me you hatred? Go ahead just do it!"

Haruhiko shot up and held me in his big burly arms. I felt like I was finally at ease. He whispered in my ear, "I would never do that and you know it. I missed you and that is the only reason I am here." I shoved him away knowing for a fact that if I kept hugging him I'd kiss him and that would lead to more drama piling on my shoulders. "Haruhiko, you know just as well as I do that if we were to get back together it would only end badly. I'm not going to sit here and welcome you back into my life when I know what's going to happen."

"Have I ever told you I love the look on your face when you're pissed?" I shoved him out o the way and yelled, "What?!" He kept on going, "Or how I enjoy waking up to you in the morning!" I covered my ears, "Shut up! No more!" He pried my hands away from my ears and kept on repeating the only three words he can say that make me feel out of this world. "I love you." Every time he says that I feel so warm. I feel as though someone needs me and when I think of that I cry. No one has ever really needed me and that's why I am the way I am.

Haruhiko came closer giving me his rare look of concern, "How in the hell can you tell that? Sumi, I didn't come here to argue and I certainly didn't come here to chat. Now you have two options; you either leave voluntarily or I'll drag you out!" He sounded angry, but within all of that anger I could hear his voice crack. It was as if he was about to cry. "WHY DAMMIT? Why won't you come back to me? I understand I can't buy you and bribing you with other things has become impossible and-." He just kept rambling on and I couldn't help, but to laugh. His claims were ridiculous, but he was so sincere about each one.

I stepped forward slowly as he kept yapping on. "Sumi, I love you so much you know that right? So, come home for m-me okay?" I hung my arms over his shoulder and smiled, "Do you ever organize your thoughts? Haruhiko sighed and gazed down at me, "When it comes to you I can't." I gave a short giggle, "You want to know why I kept denying you? I did it because of my own insecurities. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. it's just the smallest things you did made me so angry and I thought if I couldn't fully have you, then I don't want you at all. The moment he smiled back at me I threw him back onto the couch a crawled on top of him.

I kissed his cheek and smirked, "You have to make up for lost times." My raven haired playmate nibbled on his lower lip seductively as he slowly took off his glasses, "What? You are obviously confused, see YOU must make up for lost times. I sort of did by pouring my heart out to you." I groaned, "Damn it! What do you want me to do?" Haruhiko sat up and kissed me, "I want you to…you know." He kept alternating between staring at me and staring at his growing bulge in the center of his pants." I covered my mouth, "Ugh, are you joking! Remember the last time I did that? I couldn't swallow worth a damn!" "Sumi, I don't care just do as I say." "GRAAHHH, QUIT BEING A DEMANDING JERK!"

"Sumi, make it up to me. Do as I say. I am trying to be nice to you, if I had it my way I'd be screwing your brains out like no other right now." I sighed as I pulled down his pants. Little did I know what awaited me. "I-I can't! I-I thought you were big before, but god damn y-you-!" Haruhiko gave out a low chuckle and said, "I hope you weren't expecting less." I grabbed Haruhiko by the collar and yelled, "You're trying to test me I'll take you on!"

I leaned over my lover's erection and quickly took him into my mouth, running my tongue in what seemed to be the slowest circles around his slit. "You owe me big Haruhiko. I'd never do this with ANYONE!" Haruhiko lifted my head and purred, "No time for talking just do it!"

In attempt to get payback for his demands I bit down gently and hummed in satisfaction when Haruhiko moaned, throwing his head back against the couch's pillow and trembling violently. I smiled around his shaft and took him in deeper, Wanting to tease him more I let him go. He propped himself up on his elbows in confusion, "Why'd you stop?" I tilted my head and smirke3d, "I just realized that I am in control, which means I get to take advantage of you just the way I want to. Now ssh…don't ruin the moment.

"Ugh… Sumi-kun, you're making me…Oh G-AH-SUMI!" Haruhiko groaned. He threw his head back and then whipped back down onto the couch as he came hard into my awaiting mouth. Once again I was left choking, but at least this time I kept my lips tightly wrapped around his member, drinking his molten heat. I ;et him go with a simple pop and right then out of nowhere I felt that feeling again. That feeling of being used.

Haruhiko must have read my mind because right as a tear almost left my eye he held me close to him. "Listen to me Sumi, I know what you're thinking and well I am not using you. You might not believe this, but you mean the world to me. Before I met you I was so lost and I didn't quite know what to do with myself. You are honestly the first guy that actually had control of all of my feelings. I love you Sumi Keiichi." I couldn't help but to blush. This guy is crazy over me and I kept on denying him. Does this mean I was the problem all along?

God I feel worse than before. "Haruhiko, this is all my fault. I should have known you loved me. I just get angry when someone even looks at you. Like I said before this was because of my own insecurities. I know it will be a struggle to get over them, but I will! I promise; I'll do it for you!" Haruhiko turned a hot pink and quickly turned away so I wouldn't see him. "You listen to me you brat; Never leave me again got that? you're mine and I am surprised you haven't realized that by now."

I climbed onto of him and chuckled, "I'll never leave. I promise." Love is a parasite. It sucks you dry every chance it gets. Love is a ridiculous phrase. Love is unexpected.

**Author's note: And there you go! Alls well that ends well! Now I need you guy's help! Should I make a part two of this? I was thinking about doing the aftermath of this. **


End file.
